Your Wind Up Doll: A Collection Of JR Drabbles
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: A collection of 18 JR drabbles featuring the Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist couples. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Romantic Mornings Suck

I am in love with Junjou Romantica! After watching both seasons and picking up on the manga I have fallen completely head over heels. Yaoi never looked so sexy after watching Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist. Because of this newfound obsession I have decided to write some drabbles on it. I hope you review and enjoy!!

**WARNING**: Yep, it's boy on boy ^_^ But you probably knew that since you're looking a JR fics.

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica :P

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Romantica*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Why did it have to come down to this? Why couldn't I just be your normal male college economics student? And why oh why great Kami did you have to make me Misaki Takahashi fall in love with that baka lord of BL fiction Akihiko Usami AKA Usagi-san? _

The sun was rising fast in the enormous two story apartment complex of the great BL novelist Akihiko Usami AKA Usagi-san. Curled up next to the hoary haired and violet eyed twenty year old was his nineteen year old love interest Misaki Takahashi. How the two had met was through Misaki's Oniisan Takahiro. Usagi-san had actually been in love with Takahiro for ten years, but Takahiro never noticed the way his best friend felt. It was a typical case of unrequited love that lasted until Usagi-san fell for eighteen year old Misaki when Takahiro was to be wed to his beautiful female fiancé. Misaki lured into the trap laid down by the great novelist soon found himself falling in love; whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Good morning." A sultry voice whispered into the emerald orbed boy's ear; a shiver shooting down his spine.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked still in a daze from the night before; Usagi took him to heights he had never experienced before.

"I love it when you say my name." Usagi murmured lightly touching his partner's nipple then squeezing gently.

"Usagi…san." Misaki moaned cheeks turning bright red while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Misaki." Usagi breathed trailing kisses up his young lover's neck until he reached the corner of Misaki's mouth. "I love you."

"Wait…" Misaki whimpered as Usagi's lips inched closer and closer.

"For what?" Usagi inquired lips crashing onto his beloved's silky ones.

"I have to take a leak." Misaki whined trying to push his heavy counterpart off his bladder.

"That can wait." Usagi chuckled as Misaki cried the covers coming up and over their heads.

"No!!" Misaki screamed as Usagi played the sickly sweet game of seduction. "Usagi…san."

_When will that baka learn that first thing in the morning love making is out of the question. Maybe next time he'll think twice when I have a full bladder…or maybe not. Oniichan, why have I Misaki been fated to fall in love with an idiot in my nineteenth year of life?_

* * *

It's a drabble so yeah I'll be adding more chapters with Egoist and Terrorist! Hope you enjoyed ^^


	2. There's No Heart Attack Without Heart

**WARNING:** Yeah, it's boyXboy romance. But you should already know that if you are a JR fan XD

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Egoist*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_I would have thought that I'd be a bigger man than this by now, but I guess I'm wrong. Maybe I'll never change…_

Hiroki sat on the large plush couch in the living room of the home he shared with his lover and pediatrician in training Nowaki. Starring blankly into the brightly colored box, a thick throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow sitting in his lap, Hiroki sniffled quietly. Reaching for a box on top of the cherry oak coffee table in front of him, the brunette is soon stopped when he feels the a set of soft lips resting on his neck. Whirling around Hiroki soon came in contact with the ebony haired and blue eyed Nowaki; their lips meeting in a surprised kiss. Pushing away his younger counterpart, Hiroki gasped for air as his roommate stared at him inquisitively.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki began before the pillow on Hiroki's lap clashed with the side of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Hiroki screamed in a violent terror. "TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Ouch…Hiro-san." Nowaki cried rubbing his beaten head.

"Well?" Hiroki questioned annoyed as Nowaki plopped down on the couch beside him.

"I got home early." Nowaki explained rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought that I'd surprise you."

"SURPRISE!" Hiroki boomed looking more than just annoyed now. "YOU NEARLY CAUSED ME TO SHED MY SKIN LIKE A FRICKIN' SNAKE!"

"Please Hiro-san. Could you just try to calm down?" Nowaki pleaded feeling bad about the incident and scaring his dearest Hiro-san.

"I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!" Hiroki growled raising his fist ready to strike only to be stopped by Nowaki's lips.

Hiroki in complete shock soon dropped his fist to his side. Wrapping one arm around Nowaki's neck while running his other hand through the thick locks of ebony, the brunette's violent actions soon seized. Finally calm and collected the two lovers part; Nowaki breathing a sigh of relief and Hiroki blushing his vision downcast.

"Surprise…" Nowaki whimpered as Hiroki looked at him with unreadable chocolate colored orbs.

"Surprise." Hiroki mumbled ruffling his cautious lover's tussled ebony hair.

"I thought you weren't happy that I came home." Nowaki murmured as Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"You startled me." Hiroki sighed getting up off the couch to pause the movie that had been playing.

"Oopsie." Nowaki chuckled as Hiroki sent a glare in his direction. "What were you watching?"

"My soaps." Hiroki muttered a crimson blush appearing on his cheeks.

"So that's why you were crying." Nowaki said shocking the brunette as he reached for his face.

"I wasn't crying!" Hiroki hissed wiping away the remainder of the tears that were still on his face.

"Oh you're so cute when you deny things." Nowaki chuckled as Hiroki stomped his foot in defiance.

"I DON'T CRY!" Hiroki protested following Nowaki who was exiting the room to go into the kitchen.

"Oh Hiro-san." Nowaki sighed pressing his lips to his lover's forehead just as Hiroki turned bright crimson.

_I'm doomed to be a big softie of the rest of my life! And it's all because of the big, stupid, sexy lug I call my lover; Nowaki!_

* * *

Haha I love it when Hiroki's temper flares. He's just too funny. ^^ This isn't the end so keep reviewing!!


	3. Finish What You Started

**WARNING:** Yeah, it's boyXboy romance. But you should already know that if you are a JR fan XD

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Terrorist*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Persistent…no that isn't right. Controlling…no that isn't correct either! Stocker…closer but still not on the money. What was it that I called him again? What's the word that I used to describe that annoying little brat? Oh I remember now!! That's right I called him a TERRORIST! He's completely changed my world and flipped everything upside down . My life is in shambles all thanks to the nuisance…but the most pathetic part about all this is…I really couldn't picture it any other way. Baka Shinobu…_

Miyagi was sprawled out on his back on the king size bed in his house. Snoring lightly and completely engulfed in the ongoing motion picture in his brain the tall, dark, and handsome male didn't suspect the impending doom approaching. A swift motion and feeble footsteps masked the ever so careful Shinobu. Sneaking quietly to his elder lover's side Shinobu starred with lust filled blue-gray eyes. Bringing his lips close to Miyagi's slightly pierced ones the eighteen years old danced his tongue playfully on the velvet peach colored appendages. Moaning slightly apparently from the pleasure Miyagi reached for his young lover's shoulders. Obviously still sleeping the ebony haired seme messily pulled Shinobu into the bed. Blushing deep crimson as Miyagi pressed his body hard to his "morning wood", Shinobu moaned loudly. Suddenly mocha colored eyes fluttering open Miyagi realized his was no longer alone. The terrorist as he called him had some how managed to find away to creep into his bed once again.

"Shinobu, what are you doing in here?" Miyagi questioned the crimson colored and wide eyed youth.

"Nothing…" Shinobu lied turning away from his now frowning counterpart.

"Shinobu, don't lie to me?" Miyagi scolded turning the uke's head back in his direction. "What are you up to?"

"I couldn't help myself." Shinobu sighed eyes darting towards the crinkled dress shirt that lay cast away on the rug. "I couldn't stop."

"Look at me, Shinobu." Miyagi instructed calmly to the jittery adult.

"Hai." Shinobu whispered cringing at the thought that he was going to get yelled at.

"You may be a brat in all, but we are men. We have urges you know." Miyagi grinned ruffling the youth's sandy blonde hair. "Next time wake me up before you start getting me horny."

"Hu?" Shinobu gasped rather astounded at the elder's comment to his behavior.

"I want to see your face when I get hard." Miyagi laughed a Shinobu blushed an even deeper crimson. "By the sounds of that moan you seemed pretty turned on yourself."

"Shut up!" Shinobu growled turning away from the pervert he had been perusing for quite some time. "You were more turned on by what I was doing to you!"

"Whatever." Miyagi smirked rolling his chocolate colored orbs. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinobu inquired as Miyagi grabbed his wrist.

"You started this erection and now your going to finish it." Miyagi stated matter-of-factly. "Playgirl just isn't my thing. I'd rather have you."

"I was just playing!" Shinobu cried stubbornly as Miyagi pulled him under the covers. "I'm supposed to make the initiative."

"You're a brave uke, Shinobu. But not yet brave enough to take the reins from this seme's hands." Miyagi laughed as Shinobu moaned loudly for the second time that afternoon.

**The rest of the day was going to be a long one. At least that's what it seemed like as the house shook from mid-afternoon to early dawn. Don't go burning the house now boys!**

* * *

Oh boy this one was real fun to write! Haha Miyagi is such a little pervert ^__^ and Shinobu is really one asking for trouble. Okay so review and I'll write another drabble!! Thanks a ton you guys!!


	4. Bunny Slippers

**WARNING:** Yeah, it's boyXboy romance. But you should already know that if you are a JR fan XD

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Romantica*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_My worst nightmare. Right there on the end of our shared bed was the pink monstrosity I had dragged into our home. How I had gotten Usagi-san to take off the little monsters? It was shower time…_

Hot steam poured from the bathroom came pouring into the soft sleeping quarters where Misaki and Akihiko shared a single king sized bed. Peaking warily into the bedroom the nineteen year old collage student glared at what he considered to be a monstrosity. A pink pair of fuzzy bunny slippers were now the youth's latest rival. Everywhere Akihiko went the button eyed floppy eared freaks were sure to follow. Why oh why in heaven on earth did Misaki buy his lover that set of baka footwear? Feeling warmth suddenly against his backside, the brunette turned around. There standing in the doorway was his gorgeous amethyst eyed aficionado Akihiko. Heart pounding and cheeks turning crimson the disoriented youth's knees buckled with the sudden set of velvet appendages against the base of his neck. Moaning lightly Akihiko smirked as his young lover closed his eyes. That moment in time was almost perfect…almost. Suddenly frozen Misaki felt that the warmth trailing down his skin had vanished. Emerald eyes shooting open the brunette found his lovely counterpart at the end of the bed with two mini Usagi-sans. Shooting an icy glare in the footwear's direction, Akihiko looked curiously at his jealous uke.

"Misaki?" Akihiko questioned as Misaki glowered at the fuzzy monsters in the twenty-nine year olds hands

"What is it?" Misaki asked not taking his eyes off the slippers.

"What is it that you are glaring at exactly?" Akihiko wondered preparing to slip his foot into Usagi number one.

"That ghastly thing you're holding." Misaki growled walking briskly to Akihiko's side.

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko inquired as Misaki pointed directly at one of the floppy eared freaks. "Usa-chan?"

"Yes!" Misaki exclaimed poking one of the _creature_'s black buttoned eyes. "Why do you wear these things?!"

"Well, you bought them for me." Akihiko shrugged petting one of the rabbit's heads. "So that's why I wear them."

"Well stop." Misaki huffed folding his arms across his chest. "I hate them."

"Then why'd you buy them for me?" Akihiko questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted you to be happy." Misaki sighed a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"I am happy, so what's the problem?" Akihiko laughed as Misaki's frown lines increased.

"I'm not happy." Misaki muttered looking down at his feet.

"Why?" Akihiko inquired lifting his lover's chin so their eyes would meet.

"Because Usagi-san loves his Usa-chan more than me!" Misaki whined tears welling up in his emerald colored orbs.

"Misaki, that's ridiculous." Akihiko whispered seductively. "I wear them because they came from you. I'm not in love with bunny slippers, baka."

"Well stop wearing them then." Misaki ordered blushing deep crimson.

"I can't." Akihiko laughed as Misaki's brows narrowed.

"What the hell do you mean by 'I can't'?" Misaki hissed as Akihiko snickered softly.

"Because you're too damn cute when you're jealous." Akihiko boasted as Misaki cried out in anguish.

"BAKA USAGI!!" Misaki yelled reaching for the out of reach slippers. "TAKE THEM OFF RIGHT NOW!!"

"I love it when you're mad." Akihiko whispered making love to his uke while wearing only a pair of the pink monstrosity the gray haired sexpot considered to be bunny slippers.

_Oniisan, I am in need of professional help. I'm jealous of footwear and it's all baka Usagi's fault._

* * *

Haha that was rich XD! You have to give me some credit here. This came to mind to me at 11:20pm last night lolz. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!


	5. Chocolate Pudding

WARNING:** Yeah, it's boyXboy romance. But you should already know that if you are a JR fan XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

**Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.**

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts **

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Egoist*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_It all started with a single pudding cup…_

Hiroki was in the living room watching one of his late night soaps grading papers for the out-of-line college student he taught. Red pen in hand he corrected paper after paper becoming more and more furious with the outcome of each essay. It really shouldn't have been that hard to write! He had had the students read William Shakespeare's _**Othello**_, and then write an twelve paragraph essay about the story. The basics were right there in front of their eyes, they just didn't use the recourses given to them. Pulling at his hair Hiroki let out a huge sigh. Capping the red pen in his hands, he tossed it aside letting it role to the edge of the coffee table. Glancing from the pen to an arm chair about a foot away, Hiroki spotted his ebony haired lover. Sleeping soundly with the TV blaring was Nowaki. Standing up from his spot on the couch, a throw blanket in his hands, Hiroki tiptoed to Nowaki's side. Spreading out the warm blanket the brunette gently covered up the raven haired man. After quickly shifting Nowaki's hair, the English teacher made his way into the kitchen. Rummaging through the refrigerator for a few minutes, Hiroki spotted a chocolate pudding cup. Pulling out the creamy gelatinous form he closed the door only to jump out of his skin as a long pair of arms wrapped themselves around his petite middle.

"WAHH!!" Hiroki screamed dropping the still thankfully covered pudding cup onto the floor.

"Hiro-san, are you alright?" The figure holding his waist asked sounding concerned.

"What are you doing in here?!" Hiroki bellowed whipping around to face the ebony haired figure. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"I felt someone touching my head so I woke up." Nowaki explained as a deep crimson blush spread across the bridge of Hirkoi's nose.

"Well…it's your fault." Hiroki muttered turning away blushing like mad. "You had some hair in your face."

"Aww Hiro-san!" Nowaki swooned holding onto Hiroki even tighter causing him to blush even more.

"Stop!" Hiroki whined as Nowaki kissed his neck. "This is so embarrassing."

"I can't help it!" Nowaki exclaimed kissing his lover's cheek. "You're just too kawaii!"

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Hiroki questioned still looking flushed as he peered down at the fallen pudding cup.

"Nah." Nowaki chuckled throwing Hiroki over his shoulder. "I have something sweeter."

"BAKA!!" Hiroki squirmed reaching for the abandoned treat. "I wanted that."

"There's chocolate in the bed room." Nowaki responded as Hiroki went white.

_All I wanted was a frickin' pudding cup T.T_

* * *

Haha I love this one. Hiroki, I feel your pain. I am allergic to chocolate and dairy and I heart pudding cups too! T.T haha and for those of you that last line of Nowaki's was pretty perverted. Think dirty and you'll know what it means lolz Thanks a ton!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Seasonal Changes

**WARNING:** Yeah, it's boyXboy romance. But you should already know that if you are a JR fan XD

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist.

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Terrorist*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_To hold or not to hold that is the question. Lying limply at his side…should I pick it up? Or should I just leave it waiting for it to move once again?_

It was a gorgeous spring evening. A yellow colored light radiating off the sun followed by a brilliant orange, soft baby blue, and a midnight blue graced the sky. The sakura blossoms shedding faded pink petals onto the sidewalk and crisp snow sparkling in the setting sun; the entire world was at peace for the moment. Spring had finally come after a blustery winter. Bundled up in a heavy winter coat, a large pair of boots, and a thick pair of gloves Shinobu shivered violently. His first winter spent in Tokyo Japan had been a rough one. Snow wasn't something he got to experience regularly with the changing seasons. Australia was warm and dry…kind of like Miyagi. Blue-gray eyes darting in Miyagi's direction, Shinobu's cheeks soon began to turn dark crimson. It happened every time he gazed at his elder lover. There was just something about that glazed look in his orbs and that gruff smile that caused him to melt. Catching the uke's lightly tinted cheeks, Miyagi began to chuckle to himself. Although Shinobu was often very difficult to get along with, the blonde was adorable; especially when he was embarrassed. Gently reaching his gloved hand out, Miyagi grasps Shinobu's wrist. Shinobu blushing even harder, looked to the brunette wondering what the hell had come over him.

"Miyagi, is there a reason why you're grasping my wrist so tightly?" Shinobu questioned as his love dragged him along.

"I thought that I'd try to get you home a little faster; you're shivering." Miyagi pointed out as the young uke hid his face rather embraced.

"I'm not cold." Shinobu fibbed casting his gaze down to his boots trudging along in the soft blanket of snow.

"You're a liar." Miyagi laughed ruffling the blonde's hair.

"…" He was completely speechless; how could this one man know him so well?

"So…" Miyagi inquired after a long moment. "Are you going to have me drag you all the way home, or are you going to hold my hand?"

Letting out a half-hearted sigh Shinobu grasped his boyfriend's hand reluctantly admitting defeat.

_I guess not everything about the winter is bad…_

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so cuz I thought that this one was cute. We live in the northeastern part of the USA so I'm not able to escape the snow. =_=' I may be a January baby but I'd rather live under a heating lamp. Burr! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. It Wouldn't Fit

Hi there! Yes I know it's been forever since I've last updated…but I think now would be a good time seeing as it's the holidays. Well, I hope this one turns out alright. Please review!!

**WARNING: **Yeah it's boyXboy romance, but you should already know that if you're a true JR fan XD

Disclaimer: I do now own Junjou Romantica

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Romantica*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_It wouldn't fit…the damn thing wouldn't fit! I told him a thousand times that it wasn't going to work out, but he wouldn't listen! The damn thing just wouldn't fit._

Standing in the living room of the spacious condominium, Misaki leaned over a large cardboard box. Inside the cubic figure was a massive amount of Christmas decorations. For tensile to battery operated candles for the windowsill, it was in that box. Sorting through the box some more, Misaki smiled gently as he came across a small ornament that read _Akihiko's First Christmas _in glittered writing. Chuckling softly he tried to picture the cigarette smoking, glazed eye Usagi-san as a newborn.

"Usagi-san must have been an adorable baby." Misaki grinned holding up the bulb to the light.

"I was." whispered a rough voice from behind the brunette.

"Usagi-san!" gasped the college student as he began to feel hands roaming down the front of his pajama bottoms. "I though you'd left already."

"I took the day off." shrugged the novelist as he began to kiss down the uke's spine.

"Usagi…san! Please…not…now." moaned Misaki as the silver haired seme pumped him slowly.

"Why not?" breathed Usagi as he bit his lover's ear gently just as Misaki came in his hands.

"We have work to do." panted the brunette as he collapsed into Usagi's arms.

_Somehow we magically ended up at a Christmas Tree Farm just outside of the city. Usagi-san had insisted that we cut our own tree, seeing as he never had the chance to when he was young. This was my first time too, seeing as my brother had always bought an artificial one…_

"Welcome to _The Christmas Tree Cutting Shop_." A plump man in suspenders said as he greeted the two. "I love seeing a good 'ole father-son team."

"We're not…" Akihiko began before Misaki quickly covered his mouth.

"Father and son." Misaki replied glaring at Usagi.

"Oh well." shrugged the greeter. "Nice to see the two of you here."

"Thanks." Misaki muttered removing the palm of his hand away from his lover's lips.

"So is this your first year cutting a tree?" asked the farmer with a wide grin.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Misaki questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"I knows a city folk when I sees one." chuckled the chubby suspender man.

"Right." scowled Usagi before talking Misaki's hand into his own. "Where do we start?"

"In the field. There are a ton of pine trees out there." He said handing the couple a saw. "Have fun!"

"Oh we will." Usagi whispered seductively a Misaki blushed bright crimson.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki hissed as the elder man pulled him into the grove of pine trees.

_After successfully screwing me to his heart's content we finally chose a tree. It was the largest one in the whole lot, and baka Usagi decided that was the one for our apartment. I could have killed him right there._

"Usagi-san, the tree isn't going to fit." Misaki groaned as he helped Usagi with one end of the enormous tree up the staircase.

"It'll fit." Usagi replied stubbornly as they reached the door.

"It won't." argued Misaki as they began pushing the tree.

"If I can fit myself inside you, than I can fit a tree inside an apartment." cried Usagi defiantly giving the pine a shove.

"A pine tree and a dick are completely different." Misaki sighed before giving it another push.

"Not on my terms." Usagi said giving off a cocky grin.

_The tree made it half-way through our door…I told him it wasn't going to fit._

_

* * *

Oh man you guys are perverted! That's right I know what you were thinking lolz…cuz I was thinking it too. Haha well I hope you'll review!_


	8. The List

This was a spur of the moment drabble really. Ironically I was taking the dog out, and it popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it.

**WARNING: **Yeah it's boyXboy romance, but you should already know that if you're a true JR fan XD

Disclaimer: I do now own Junjou Romantica

Couples: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist

_Italics_: Thoughts

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Egoist*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_I've decided that I'd make a list and make him read it…_

THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO ME:

The world: You said the world was my castle and that I'd rule like a king. We must have been drunk when you said that one, because I know damn well you can't wrap up a godly sphere with a bright red ribbon and then claim that it's mine.

Precious oxygen: You claim that the Earth's source of oxygen must belong to me because every time I'm near you, I supposedly take your breath away. Oxygen doesn't belong to me, Nowaki. It belongs to the surplus population.

Terra: Terra meaning Earth; you say that the ground I walk on must be worshiped But let me tell you something, oh hopeless one. I don't see Buddha putting his hairy ass up into the air to kiss my feet.

Senses: You tell me daily that I am one to inhibit the senses. I think your senses must have been shorted out for I don't recall the rest of the world seeing me in ways that you do.

Light: I cannot own the light for it is shinning above the land. My "god" like persona when I walk into a room could blind a thousand souls is a bunch of bull. No one has lost their sight looking at me yet.

THINGS THAT DO BELONG TO ME:

Your eyes: Should I catch you looking at another being with the lust you've mustered up for me, I will gouge your eyeballs out with a fork.

Your mouth: Is a sweet haven filled with feelings so surreal I could die. Don't let anyone else inside your moist sanctuary or I'll be like Hannibal and punish you by slicing out your tongue.

Your ears: My words are the only words you shall listen to. May you go deaf if someone utters a word of you departing from my side.

Your nose: My scent is the strongest of them all…my it envelop your brain and send you sailing to Nirvana.

Your hands: Wrapped tightly around my waist…you made a promise that you'd never let go.

Your heart: You told me before that I own it…although it's not beating inside my chest…I can feel it pulsing against my skin…

Nowaki: I hope that these wounds will scar like burns...because then you can never forget me. And you will never, ever be able to leave my side.

_He read the list ten times over…and to my surprise…didn't throw it out_

* * *

Hiroki is so philosophical… or maybe that's me XD Regardless I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!


End file.
